


M. but I.L.F. ?

by Oscarthegrouch



Series: Mother [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couple Issues, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Self Confidence Issues, mid life crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: Will isn't getting any younger and Hannibal still has an ethereal beauty to him. Is he still attractive enough?





	M. but I.L.F. ?

* * *

Will is horny. Him and Hannibal hadn't had sex in a month. The blowjob he gave Hannibal at the beginning of the week doesn't count. He initiated it himself and it took Hannibal a decade to come.

He hesitates with his bathrobe. Hannibal is still turning his back to him. He feels like disrobing and laying on the bed, naked. Wants to tempt Hannibal with his skin.

But as he glides a hand along his stomach, he feels the pudge and winces. He remembers the image of melted muscles the bathroom mirror returned.

He pulls on a curl, and worries his lips as he asks himself if he indeed plucked out this stupid white hair that comes back time and again.

He quickly shuffles away from Hannibal and pulls a t-shirt on, hoping that Hannibal won't look at him while he does so.

He's a bit calmed when he's dressed for the night. He turns off the main light and looks at his husband. Hannibal is focused on his book. He's wearing the Omega's glasses and is frowning timely to the sentences he's scanning. God he's still as beautiful and manly as he was when he had met him years ago.

Will feels stupidly hormonal for thinking that way but he's actually disappointed Hannibal didn't turn around. He feels unattractive and plain.

He looks up again and waits but Hannibal turns a page.

Hannibal used to stop whatever he was doing to watch him undress, to his great embarrassment.

He would watch him intently, smiling and frowning at his Omega's beauty and then beckon him to his side. Will got used to having his chest touched and worshiped and his lips devoured as the Alpha told him how precious and unique he was.

''Mine, my beautiful wife, mother of my child, king of my heart..'' he'd whisper in the crook of his neck as he inhaled his sea salt-honeysuckle scent. And then they'd make love till Will's hole was raw and he couldn't lubricate anymore.

A bit of slick bubbles out at the memory. He knows he's too far for Hannibal to smell it but hopes he will when he'll get into bed.

Will slips under the soft covers and scoots to Hannibal. He slips his head under the Alpha's arms and lays his cheek against the clad pectoral of his husband. Hannibal's smell makes another offering of wetness seep out of his pussy and he bites his lips as he presses himself against his husband.

Hannibal kisses his forehead and loops an arm around him. Will almost purrs at the attention. He lifts his head for a kiss but Hannibal is engulfed in his reading. How does he not smell me or feel how warm my pelvis is, he wonders?

The omega lays his hand flat on the book and pushes it away. ''Why don't we focus on something else?'' he smiles, looking at Hannibal.

His brow furrows as he pushes Will's hand away. ''I wasn't done reading that.'' he answers, irritated.

Will stands upward indignantly.

''Whatever suits you'' he grits, jaw tight and turns around, covering himself to the neck with the covers. He turns off his side of the light and mulls dark thoughts over. He thinks of how much weight he put on with the years. Thinks about his hairline that started to recede. Yesterday Hannibal had told him he didn't smell as sweet as he used to when he was younger.

Hannibal smell hadn't change. Neither had his virility. Or his hair...

He falls asleep terribly late, long after Hannibal has shut off his light. Long after his husband had tried to kiss him good night. He had refused the kiss, ''I'm trying to sleep'' he had said, rejecting the warm hand on his hip. ''You're being childish Will'' he had answered.

Will flipped him the finger under the covers for it. Hannibal hadn't seen that but it had felt mighty good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean what a stupid question.


End file.
